1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction toy devices.
2. The Prior Art
Various toy construction devices are known including struts and members for supporting the ends of the struts in such manner as to permit a multiplicity of struts to be interlocked to form geometric, three dimensional shapes. The joining devices for supporting the struts typically include disks, etc. of rigid material, within which are formed sockets wherein the struts may be supported.
The utility and ability to construct a wide variety of different three dimensional forms has been restricted, by and large, in such devices by their inflexibility and their reliance upon geometric shapes which are essentially rectangular. Additionally, the connection between the struts and joining devices has been found to loosen after a few uses.